


The Nuclear option

by dark_magician100



Series: Ackley Bridge shorts [6]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_magician100/pseuds/dark_magician100
Summary: Just a conversation between bros





	The Nuclear option

“You’re cute when you’re angry.”

 

“What?” Naveed turned around and looked at Riz feeling shocked, here were words he would never have thought would leave his friends mouth, he and Riz had grown closer as of late, and while Naveed was very attracted to Cory it didn't mean he was blind and he knew that Riz is, using the words of Nas little sister, a snack. 

 

“I said you’re cute when you’re angry.” Riz said a smile growing on his face as he watched Naveeds shocked one. “Or well that’s what Cory thinks anyway.”

 

Naveed felt his cheeks grow hot and he could feel the slow creeping embarrassment he felt every time Riz told him some thing Cory had said about him, seemingly both he and Cory where confiding in Riz about their feeling for each other and for some reason Riz had decided to use this information to tease Naveed.

 

“What are you on about man?”

 

“Well Cory was round mine over the weekend, and he was describing to me in great detail how you look when you get passionate about something, which included the time you got angry with him a few months back.” Riz was grinning at him now he really seemed to be enjoying Naveed’s embarrassment.

 

“Oh uh….” Naveed had no idea what to say. His little sliver of hope on some form of relationship with Cory grew every time, but he wasn't really ready to put himself back out there with cor yet after the last time.  

 

“Look I’m not saying this stuff to be cruel but Naveed, mate that boy has it bad for you, why don’t you just put him out of his misery? Before I do.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean Riz?” Naveed asked as he watched his friend lean against the nearest set of lockers. “You’ll put him out of his misery? Aren’t you and Hayley still together?”

 

He watched with some satisfaction as Riz seemed to get a little embarrassed this time, it was nice to turn the tables on his friend when he could.

 

“Well while don’t get me wrong I know Cory is fit and all I’m not going to cheat on my girlfriend Naveed, not even for Cory.” Riz said with what Naveed could only describe as smirk. “However, I will remind you that Mr Bells supply room locks from the outside and there’s no classes in the room Thursday afternoons and the pining on both sides is starting to get me down.”

 

“You’re not serous man?” Naveed began, “You’re going to lock me and Cory in a room to get us together?”

 

“Well we have to have a nuclear option man, I’m tired of the pining so get on that or I’ll have to take action.” Riz said. "Not to mention i can think of a few different volunteers ready to help me, the whole star crossed lovers thing is nice in a play or book but in real life quite boring. 

 

He stood there stunned looking at his friend, he would never think that Riz would be this open about the whole thing, when he had stated to confide in Riz about the whole situation he had expected the other boy to not want to know at all but instead he spent part of his day chatting to Naveed in person or via text about the whole thing being the supportive bi guy he was. Naveed was convinced Riz should do some kind of agony aunt column or that kind of thing he would be well good

 

Riz threw his arm over Naveeds shoulder and began to steer him down the hall towards class. "Come on Nav get it together before Cory sees and thinks I broke you."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my laptop since January when I had my Ackley writing spurt, now i'm missing Ackley a lot so i've gone back to look at these little story's.


End file.
